You Again
by myevilregal
Summary: Emma tries unsucessfully to rid her life of Will Schuester after he "cheated" on her. Is she ready to forgive him? One-shot.


Just a kiss, was that too much to ask for?  
That was the single question Emma Pillsbury could never answer. Until now. Apparently it wasn't too much to ask for because Will Schuester was leaning in to kiss her at that very moment.

When his warm brown eyes started closing as he leaned in for the kiss, Emma's mind started going crazy.

_The germs. Oh no, like a petri dish of monkey pox just waiting to infest my mouth! But no, Will can't have monkey pox, and if he does, I want them to infest my mouth right now!_

Emma forgot all about the germs and leaned into the kiss. As their lips collided, it felt as if some cliché fireworks were surrounding the couple, making Emma's insides warm and gooey. Will, on the other hand was just relieved she hadn't pulled away.

*****  
"You're a slut, you're a slut, you're a slut and you should know, I am through with you." Emma stormed out of the teachers' lounge, leaving a dumbstruck Will in her fury.

She only managed to make it halfway to her office before the tears that had been pricking at her eyes spilled over.

Lunch time was almost over and students were already oozing into the hallways. Panicked, she ducked into a janitor's closet. As soon as she had shut the door to the dark closet, she heard the floor creak under shifting weight.

Quickly, Emma slid her hand along the wall to find the light switch and almost screamed when she realized how grimy these walls probably were.

But soon enough, the dark space was illuminated by a lighter.

The flame was only bright enough to let anyone see a few inches. The flame moved to the wall and revealed the long lost light switch. A large hand flipped the switch and Emma had to squint to see, but she wasn't shocked by the familiar face.

It was no other than Noah Puckerman, and a random cheerleader, which he seemed to have a new one each day.

"Well this is awkward…" Noah smirked.

The cheerleader had hidden behind Puck in fear that the intruder might have been her terrifying cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I interrupted your, um…"  
"Make-out session?" Puck submitted.

Remembering her stance as an authority figure to the kids she added, "That better be all you were doing! Celibacy kids!"

"We'll see," Noah winked and the cheerleader giggled.

_Do they want to get pregnant? Ugh, I cannot handle any more baby drama! With Rachel having a weekly appointment, droning on and on about her feelings about her feelings for Finn and Quinn's baby drama._

And then Terri's fake baby… But the fake baby had brought Will to his realization of his love for me… But no, Will Schuester is out of my life!

She hadn't regretted a bit of it though. Not the kisses, not the dates, not the year –long obsession over his warm brown eyes, and the way his hair was so soft and fluffy. It was like-

"Um, Ms. Pillsbury, are you just gonna watch, us-"

"Oh gosh no! I'm sorry, I just kind of blacked out for a moment, sorry. I'll just let you two, um… well, I'll leave now."

Emma had forgotten that she had intruded on somebody lacking privacy, so she gained her composure and walked out of the closet. All of the students that had been milling around the halls had disappeared off to class, and she was glad, because she hadn't gotten to cry in the janitor's closet, so she let out her emotions as she walked to her office.

Once she entered her office, she drew the blinds on her wall of glass that let her see out to the hallway.

As soon as she had plopped herself into her office chair she began to quietly sob.

He hadn't denied it. She was willing to fix her problems for him, but apparently that wasn't enough for him.

She closed her eyes, pictured his face as she screamed at him.  
It was the look of someone who had stepped in it, like getting walked in on by your teacher…

_Oh no!_She had been in such a daze that she hadn't even punished Noah! How could she have been so mindless? Now she felt like a horrible educator.

She had to do something… clean!

After a whole hour dedicated to scrubbing her office, and with the smell of Lysol wafting in the air, she felt somewhat better. Like having a cold and taking a cough drop, soothed, for an hour.

Just as she was about to get out her duster, she heard a knock on her blind covered door.

_What if it's him? I'll have to face it sooner or later._

She cautiously walked over to her door and placed her hand on the handle.

_Now or never._

As Emma swung open the door, she was surprised to find not Will, but Puck.

"Puck? Noah, what are you doing?"  
"I know you just dumped Mr. Schue," Puck replied carefully.

"How do you know? And still, that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Come on, it's me, I know break-up faces. Especially post cheating faces. And, I'm here for support," Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"Who said he was cheating? Even if he did, I really don't think I should be telling you about it…"

Puck pushed his way into the office. As soon as he closed the door, he gestured to her chair. She took a seat and watched Puck make his way over to the student's chair.

They sat in silence for a minute, Emma gazing anywhere but the intimidating football player. Puck stared at Emma, decoding her emotions.

Puck was first to speak, " You're currently in denial. Stage one of after a breakup, for cheating of course."

Emma cut Puck off before he could say anything else, "Who says he cheated?"

"Ms. P, everyone in glee club has seen the sexual tension between you two since we joined glee club and saw him up close and personal. We saw how you looked at him, you wouldn't let him go for just anything. You wanted him badly enough to stay with him through thick and thin. But if he cheats, well, that's a different story. You're too fragile for that," Puck said slowly, letting her comprehend.

He went on, "Then I thought, what if _you _got dumped by _him_? But the glee club and I talked it over, and no, he wouldn't break up with you. Ever since you came to this school, he has wanted to get into your-"

"Noah!" By now, Emma had blushed as red as a tomato.

Puck smirked, "Anyways, I thought about the possibilities, and then it hit me. BAM!" He smacked the table, "He needed to find some kind of output. And since you wouldn't give it to him, he saw a chance and took it. Consequences disappeared, he still loved you, and he wanted to show you, but you wouldn't let him. So, he showed it to someone else."

Emma looked at Puck and then let her eyes fall down to the Purell she had subconsciously grabbed as the football player had spoken to her. She looked and felt ashamed.

"I know you're still in love with him."

Emma was about to protest when he cut her off, "Don't even deny it. And you will still love him for a while. You need to decide if you want to fix things, or if you're done."

"I don't want to lose him after all of these years, but I don't want to go running back, like I'm some crazy, love-sick fool if he's going to do this stuff," Emma whispered.

Puck looked at her for a moment, processing what she had said.  
"Why don't you tell him that?" he asked bluntly.

"Because I don't want him to think 'm just going to come running back to him every time."

For the first time, Puck looked puzzled.

"Well… I don't know," Puck trailed off.  
"Wait! You know what drives me crazy? When a chick I really dig, ignores me. Not like when I talk to them, but when they purposely don't talk to me unless I talk to them first."

Emma nodded. She had never taken advice from a student before, but he sounded so sure of himself.

"Thank you, Puck. I will take your advice into consideration," Emma showed a small smile.

"No prob Ms. P," Puck grinned.

Emma stood up to open the door for Puck, but Puck surprised her by blocking her way, "No need. Ms. Pillsbury, I got it."

Emma stepped back and sat back down at her desk. Puck walked to the door and opened it, his back to her. He twisted his head around to look at the counselor, "Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Yes, Puck?"

"Don't make a snap decision. Mr. Schue really loves you."

"I've got it Puck, but thank you."

And with that, Puck walked out the door.

**Hey guys! Let me know if I should continue. If any of you guys are reading my other stories, don't worry! I haven't abandoned them! I'm just thinking of some ways to write them. Please review!**

**-L**


End file.
